To Bring You Back
by Fiona3210
Summary: Sonic X. Tails' thoughts, after Cosmos death. WARNING: Contains Spoilers (Not in detail). TailsxCosmo, obviously.


To Bring You Back

_ Cosmo, I'm sorry. I promised to protect you and I failed. Now you're gone. It's my fault too.__** I'm **__captain, the one who makes the shots.__** I'm**__ the one who pressed the button. __**I**__ launched the cannon. __**I'm**__ the one who sent the super-powered duo at that monster- the monster__** you **__were holding back out here in the inky depths of space. I'm great at math, but the numbers weren't adding up right and I couldn't find the mistake. As the cannon I had worked so hard on exploded after firing its final shot and the duo hit home, I realized something. It was ironic that I had to destroy something that meant everything to me to save everything that meant something to me. I may have been hallucinating, but as I sat there crying by myself, I could've sworn you appeared, all shimmery and translucent, and quietly whispered "Thank You" to me. Remember our friends that were launched? They used all of the energy in their super forms to try and heal you. Did you know that? I remember clearly something that haunts my nightmares. I had walked outside of our ship, which was possible because of an invention of mine that created an oxygen field around it, and my best friend approached me. I'll never forget what happened…_

-Flashback-

"I looked all around, but this was all I could find." He said sadly, offering a seed. I felt something inside me break and all the tears I had suppressed came flooding out as I screamed at him.

"How could you!" I bawled. I looked at him. His head hung low in misery and shame, obviously remembering what he and his doppelganger had done. I sunk to my knees. "She was so young! Why? Why did this have to happen?" My screams rang in my own ears. I felt my closest friend, practically my brother, try to comfort me. As my sobs resided into hiccups, he quietly told me this.

"I can only imagine that however bad we feel, you fell a hundred times worst. Y'know, li'l bro' I wouldn't blame ya if you hate me."

-End Flashback-

_ It hadn't struck me how guilty he felt. I was too miserable to care. I thought you were dead! When I found out you were alive, just in a deep sleep inside the seed, my spirit soared. I barely slept, just kept working on a way to bring you back. Now it's finally done. Do you know what this means? I'll see you again! Although it's the middle of the night, and since I need the Emeralds' power to run it, I'll have to wait until morning._

Present

I wake up and head to the dining hall. I snag an apple and munch it on my way to the special containment room to borrow the emeralds. Along the path, I run into my speedy pal.

"Hullo li'l bro', wat's up?" He questioned tiredly while trying (and failing) to suppress a yawn.

"Can't tell ya yet, but I will. Can you do me a quick favor though?" I replied enthusiastically. I got a quick quirked eyebrow from my sudden mood swing, but the expression immediately turned into a smirk. I made a quick mental note to expect the surprise from the others when I saw them.

"I don't know. What is it?" Was his response. Knowing him like I did, I merely rolled my eyes and shook my head in defeat. Honestly sometimes it felt like I was the older brother!

"Great! Can you get ev'ryone to meet me at the lab in a few?" I requested, translating the sarcasm to a 'yes'.

"No problem! I'll even have enough time to make us 'couple of chili dogs." With that, he took off racing down the hall. I grabbed the emeralds and went back to the lab. As I look around the cluttered room called Tails' Lab, my eyes fell on the star chart. _We're almost home,_ I think. _Almost home. _I find my desk lamp and turn on the light. The sudden brightness makes me glance away. Maybe it's another hallucination, or maybe it's just an optical illusion. Either way, I see a figure with green hair and blue eyes rush towards me. I blink, and the figure disappears. I feel like it was a message for me. A good luck omen. I feel my lips twitch into, for once, a smile as the soft thumps of footsteps come closer.

_Cosmo, you don't know how much you mean to me. Even if this doensn't work, I'll just keep searching for a way that will. I won't stop until we can relax and just talk to each other again. Because, Cosmo, I would do anything to bring you back._


End file.
